Malos Entendidos y Dolores en el Corazón
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Después de todo, ese sería el primer cumpleaños de su querida maestra, en el cuál podría pasarla junto a todos. Era una fecha indicada y un momento correcto...pero lamentablemente no todo sale como se planea…y más si todo se va al demonio por malos entendidos y personas indeseadas…
1. Chapter 1

**PV: SAINT SEIYA Y SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MASAMI KURUMADA, YO SOLO LOS USO POR MERO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO O SEA NO QUIERO DINERO POR ESTO, AUNQUE TAL VEZ LO MEREZCA JAJAJAJA…XD, BIEN NO…**

 **IKKI: PORQUE NO ME EXTRAÑA…ESE EGO…**

 **PV:** **IGNOREN AL AVE, BIEN EN ESTE FIC TAMBIÉN HAY PERSONAJES QUE SON NIÑAS O SEA SI NO TE GUSTA ESTÁN A TIEMPO DE SALIR…**

 **IKKI: AHÍ TE VEZ…**

 **PV: TU NO TE PUEDES IR!**

 **IKKI: …% &$#""!%&(/)=?**

 **PV: CON ESA BOCA COMES?, BUENO A LEER!**

* * *

 **Malos Entendidos y Dolores en el Corazón**

 **Una fiesta que planear, que Celebrar y que Arruinar**

 **Después de todo, ese sería el primer cumpleaños de su querida maestra, en el cuál podría pasarla junto a todos. Era una fecha indicada y un momento correcto...pero lamentablemente no todo sale como se planea…y más si todo se va al demonio por malos entendidos y personas indeseadas…**

El actual caballero de cisne, caminaba de un lado a otro. Su mente solo tenía una cosa invadiéndola y eso era el cercano cumpleaños de quien consideraba una casi madre, Camus de Acuario, aquella mujer que se había encargado de el en sus años de entrenamiento. Mientras él caminaba, una mirada verde lo seguía tratando de encontrar la razón que tuviera al cisne Hyoga en esa condición.

Todo bien?_ preguntó una preocupada Shun de Andrómeda _

Shun!_ el rubio pego un salto en su lugar, y es que la voz de su amiga le había tomado por sorpresa_

No quise asustarte _ sonrió apenada_ pero, pasa algo? _ su cabeza se inclinó levemente a un costado y sus verdes ojos tomaron un brillo de curiosidad que dejaron algo atontado al rubio, que si no fuera porque en verdad era importante y urgente el asunto se le hubiese olvidado _

EH? _ balbuceo sintiéndose un idiota por ello y más al escuchar reír a su amiga _ esto, si, digo pues..._ sus mejillas adquirieron un carmín encantador o eso le pareció a la peli verde _ Camus, cumple años muy pronto y ..._ no supo cómo debía seguir, pues aún no estaba seguro de que hacer para esa fecha especial_

Quieres hacer algo para ella, no? _ Shun, sonrió enternecida _ pues..._ llevó uno de sus dedos a su mentón, en una pose pensativa _ podemos pedirle ayuda a Milo, él debe saber que hacer después de todo es su mejor amigo, no? _ aporto a lo que el cisne sonrió en aprobación. Porque no había pesado en Milo?! _

Pero, hasta Grecia? Solo faltan dos días! No hay tiempo! _ Y el rubio estaba en todo su derecho de ponerse así, no era un viaje corto y mucho menos barato...y ahora que Saori no estaba pues... El efectivo no era lo suyo _

Yo me encargo _ Shun solo sonrió ante la histeria de su amigo _

Y cómo? _ pregunto mientras veía con interés a la chica sacar su celular y marcar un código de país, uno de ciudad y por ultimo un número de celular _

Buenos días, Mu? _ El rubio casi se va de espaldas. Como no se le había ocurrido eso? Sin duda alguna, si Shun no estuviera, el ya estaría haciéndose un ocho_ no, no pasa nada. Solo llamaba para... _ y media hora después, su amiga peli verde al fin dejaba de hablar _ Mu nos ayuda, no más me dijo que le avisáramos de en qué momento nos lleva para allá..._ sonrió al concluir _

Vendrás conmigo? _ Hyoga, miro con cierta ilusión a su mejor amiga _

Obvio que sí! _ respondió con aire ofendido _ es un cumpleaños dorado _ sonrió ante su ocurrencia _

Y? Nos vamos? _ urgió el rubio, al ver a la peli verde algo pensativa _

No llevaras nada? _ le miro extrañada _

No _ negó y se encogió de hombros _

Yo sí..._ sin decir más subió a su habitación dejando a un confundido ojí azul _

Una hora después…

Supongo que no pensabas que te dejaría ir solo con mi hermana, no? – Ikki miraba con ojos asesinos al cisne, y es que por poco y se quedaba sin ir al santuario para acompañar a su pequeña hermana, que por cierto llego a tiempo para que Mu los llevara por que Seiya había hablado de más –

No – negó y prefirió, guardarse los insultos que quería adjuntarle al nombre de su amigo castaño –

Caballeros…- llamó la peli lila la atención de los presentes – nos vamos? – pregunto al ver que Seiya y Shun se encontraban alistando aun sus mochilas –

Si! – los de bronce se veían súper emocionados de ir a las doce casas, bueno Ikki siempre con su humor de perros –

***M***

Todo sigue tan igual – Ikki miro con aburrimiento el lugar a diferencia de sus compañeros que parecían ardillas que han consumido café, paseándose de un templo a otro saludando a los guardianes –

No seas amargado hermano – regaño la peli verde, mientras buscaba con insistencia en su mochila –

Que buscas? – expreso con curiosidad el peli azul –

El regalo de Camus _ respondió la peli verde mientras sacaba una caja envuelta _

mmm_ el peli azul, se limitó a expresar _

Bien, eso no es problema _ los hermanos se giraron a ver a los recién llegados _ Mu de Aries y Hyoga _ Aioria, Milo y yo, ya lo teníamos todo planeado _ sonrió la peli lila _

Si, y que...? _ Su pregunta quedo en el aire, pues los dorados a excepción de Camus, llegaban a Aries dispuestos a escuchar lo ideado, para conmemorar el cumpleaños de la onceava guardián_

Entonces..._ después de haberles de contado y distribuido a cada quien una actividad, y así hacer mejor la fiesta, el rubio de Siberia se había animado a hablar _ solo se hará algo el 14 por la noche? _ Hyoga era el único inconforme _

El siete sólo se hará una pequeña cena _ corrigió Mu, mientras le mostraba su agenda, así los que le tengan un preséntense lo podrán dar _ expreso, mientras Aioria le susurraba algo al oído _ así el 14, los que deseen regalar algo romántico, no se podrá confundir por la fecha…- rio levemente ante el comentario –

Todos de acuerdo con ello? – pregunto Milo, para así dar la oportunidad de que, si alguien quería decir algo lo hiciera y luego no estuviera de revoltoso – nadie? – Insistió solo para molestar, recibiendo un codazo de Mu – ay, ya…bueno, entonces ya saben que hacer…- despidió –

Porque me tengo que encargar de llenar esto? – le parecía demasiado cruel por parte de los dorados obligarle a llenar esas invitaciones –

Eres el que mejor conoce a Camus después de Milo y como él no tiene buena letra, pues…- Mu le sonrió de manera conciliadora –

Pero porque tantas…? – hizo un puchero de inconformidad, sacando una risa de la peli lila que parecía más entretenida en pasar nombres que otra cosa –

No queremos una nueva guerra santa solo porque no llegó una invitación – respondió, sin más dejando de lado su lista – bien, mientras llenas deseas algo? – Pregunto con la intensión de animar un poco al rubio –

Ayuda –

Pues…- sonrió nerviosa al escuchar al rubio – ahora recuerdo que Dita me cito – dicho esto salió rumbo piscis dejando atrás aun desconsolado rubio –

***M***

No y no insistas – Ikki, llevaba más de media hora negando a los contaste pedidos de su hermanita –

Pero porque? – hizo un puchero de molestia, cual niña berrinchuda –

No me gusta que estés con Hyoga – respondió sin más –

Porque? –

Porque no confió en él – expreso de manera tajante -

Porque? –

Porque sí! – le estaba irritando la insistencia de su hermana –

Pero solo quiero ir a ayudarlo. No viste la montaña de invitaciones!, pobrecito…- puso una carita de compasión que…-

Todos tenemos algo que hacer – giro su rostro a donde la mirada y rostro de su hermanita no estuvieran, o si no estaba seguro que le convencería –

Hermano…- insistió. Debía ser fuerte, no debía ceder después de todo era el poderoso fénix –

Bien…- sí, el poderoso fénix había flaqueado – pero los quiero a los dos en la sala de Aries, donde los pueda ver – maldita debilidad por su hermana pequeña –

***M***

Y se lo dirás…? – Dita, miraba con sumo interés una revista de moda, pero aun así mantenía el hilo de la conversación que sostenía con la guardiana de Aries –

No sé…- suspiro, mientras retorcía con nerviosismo sus manos –

Vamos, animo! Que ya verás que quedaras linda para la fiesta y el rubio se dará cuenta de que mujer está dejando pasar – había dejado de lado la revista y ahora sostenía las manos de su amiga en un gesto de apoyo –

Mu, al fin te encuentro, linda – Milo parecía haber corrido una maratón con lo agitado que se veía –

Que paso? – lo miro confundida por el apuro –

Me acompañas al pueblo - por la mirada nerviosa y la respuesta corta, la lemuriana sabía que Milo quería decirle algo pero no quería que nadie se enterara, por el momento al menos –

Bien. Dita luego te veo – se despidió de la peli celeste que miraba con extrema curiosidad lo que pasaba. Sin más que decir Aries y Escorpio dejaron Piscis –

***M***

No les deberíamos preguntar? – Shun miraba preocupada el nombre que Hyoga escribía –

Porque?, no le veo nada de malo e invitarlo. Al final es amigo de mi maestro – expreso el cisne sin intensión de desistir de su idea –

Pero…- no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento –

 *****M*****

 **Ikki: vaya con el insecto que se digna a aparecer…-**

 **PV: oye, más respeto! –**

 **Ikki: bien, doña insecto…xp**

 **PV: bueno así esta…Ikki! –**

 **Ikki: ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Malos Entendidos**

Desde que tenía memoria, Milo así como los demás, habían estado con ella, por ello salir a caminar a comer o incluso quedarse a dormir en el templo de uno de ellos, no era algo extraño o malo ir a comprar con Milo o así?

Esa lágrima se ve linda – opino Mu, mientras le señalaba una hermosa gota de color azul claro – además, es la única – Milo le miro como no entendiendo el comentario – que sea un regalo especial, al ser la única en todo este lugar – suspiro al ver al peli azul asentir, a veces no entendía dónde estaba la cabeza de su amigo –

Bien, señorita! – el de escorpio levanto la mano en busca de la atención de la dependienta de la joyería –

Dígame? – La joven mujer miro por un momento a Mu y Milo como si los tratara de ubicar de algún lado –

Estoy comprometido – expreso Milo en son de juego, haciendo sonrojar a la chica por su estarlos escaneando con la mirada –

Disculpe. Que desea? – Disimulo un poco su vergüenza, desviando la mirada al exhibidor –

Esa lágrima – respondió cual niño emocionado, porque le compraran el juguete que quiere –

Muy buena elección. Su novia tiene buen gusto – expreso con una sonrisa y miro a Mu –

Oh no, solo amigos – negó rápidamente la peli lila con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –

Lo siento! – la joven se volvió a sonrojar por su nueva metida de pata, por lo que se apresuró a colocar la joya en su estuche y llevarla al lugar de entrega. Debía pensar mejor las cosas entes de decirlas –

***M***

Al fin! – el rubio de la constelación del cisne, exclamo al sentirse libre de tremendo trabajo –

Bien, ahora a entregarlas – Shun sonrió ante el desánimo del rubio –

Los dorados usan la velocidad luz, que se encarguen ellos – se quejó –

Ey! Niño no somos correo – la conocida voz de Kanon hizo saltar al rubio –

Kanon, cuando llegaste – sonrió con nerviosismo al tiempo que una gota de sudor frio se resbalaba por su nuca, ese gemelo en verdad era de temer –

No hace mucho – sonrió con burla al ver la cara del rubio menor – pero me encuentro con que vinieron los niños – comento y miro con cierta coquetería a la menor, solo para molestar al rubio – Shun, cada día te veo más hermosa – saludo cual caballero, besando la mano de la peli verde, haciendo que Hyoga ardiera en celos y la japonesa se sonrojara –

He…eh…yo…gracias – logro balbucear –

Ey! Quita las manos de mi hermana, copia fallida! – esa era una de las escasas veces en las que el ruso japonés agradecía que Ikki existiera –

Como siempre tan insolente, Ikki – le miro con superioridad para luego sonreír – bueno, yo solo pasaba a saludar, chicos – se despidió tomando una pequeña maleta –

…- el silencio reino luego de la salida del gemelo menor – y…como repartiremos esto? – pregunto la jovencita –

Fácil…- contestó Ikki con una sonrisa – Kiki! – llamo al aprendiz de Aries -

***M***

Fiu! Linda! – alabo el peli azul a su amiga que lucía un vestido de noche, y se miraba frente un espejo mientras la dependienta asentía a las palabras dichas –

…- sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín, pues le apenaba que Milo le regalara un vestido solo por acompañarlo a escoger el regalo para Cam – no es necesario, enserio…yo…- se giró a ver al escorpión – Milo, no es necesario…- negó –

No? Pero yo quiero darte este regalo – se puso de pie y se acercó, mientras decía ello – además te queda muy lindo – le sonrió –

Yo… - sus verdes ojos se perdieron por un momento en los turquesas –

wa! Qué lindo novio…- la dependienta grito enternecida por la escena, haciendo que los dos involucrados se miraran, se sonrojara y luego negaran como locos –

Solo somos amigos! – dijeron al unísono –

Oh! Qué pena, harían una linda pareja – cometo con algo de desánimo – pero me harían un favor? – pregunto con ánimo renovado, haciendo que Mu y Milo la miraran confundidos –

…

Ok, esto no era lo que esperaba – expreso con una gota cayéndole por la nuca, Milo, pues la chica les había pedido modelar con el vestido y el traje, que se habían escogido, para que sean la imagen de la tienda, según dijo la chica –

Ni yo – acepto Mu con una sonrisa –

Por lo menos nos dejó pagar el vestido y el traje – rio al recordar que la dueña se los iba a dar de gratis, pero ellos insistieron el pagar al menos algo – aunque…- una pequeña mueca se formó en el rostro de Milo, mientras veía la foto que les habían obsequiado como recuerdo – los que vean estas fotos, se hipnotizaran al ver tanta belleza junta – rio ante su comentario haciendo que su compañera de igual manera lo hiciera –

Uh, se nos pasó la hora – Mu miro su reloj de muñeca y una mueca de espanto se instauro en su lindo rostro – Kiki debe estar hambriento – agrego al ver la cara interrogante de Milo –

Cierto! Es mejor ir rápido – acepto –

***M***

Cam? – Dite, nunca había visto tan molesta a la de acuario, o mejor dicho, nunca le había visto reacción alguna – y ahora? – se preguntó al verla pasar directo sin siquiera detenerse a saludar –

Mujeres – negó DM, que también había sido testigo de la escena –

Oye – lo golpeo la peli celeste al sentirse aludida –

Qué? Si tú que eres chica no la entiendes, crees que yo sí? – cuestiono a lo que la sueca negó –

Eres un troglodita – soltó mientras se ponía de pie –

Pero así te gusto – le dejo en forma de juego –

Como digas – le lanzo un beso de la misma manera – Nos vemos luego – se despidió del mayor que solo le miro –

***M***

Igual así comemos los tres y no vas hasta escorpio – invito Mu al griego que asintió –

Bueno, pero te ayudo en algo – acepto mientras dejaba a un lado las bolsas –

Ok, igual no sé dónde está Kiki o los niños de bronce – frunció el ceño al no sentir el cosmos de su aprendiz –

Al rato aparecen ya sabes cómo son, y más ese remolino rojo – trato de quitarle importancia al asunto –

Si, tienen razón – asintió antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Ya era tarde y seguro su pequeño estaría de hambre al igual que los chicos de bronce, que siendo sincera no había visto desde la mañana y que estarían haciendo –

***M***

Cam? Cam…?- sus celestes ojos se pasearon por toda la estancia de acuario, tratando de encontrar a la dueña de dicho templo – estas aquí? – Cuestiono a la nada, solo para que la otra la escuchara pues según su cosmos, Cam si estaba allí, más no quería salir – Cami, no me voy hasta que no salgas – advirtió y sintió un viento helado salir desde la parte más privada del onceavo templo – sabes que no me asustas – manifiesto cruzándose de brazos, en un signo retador –

Aphrodite de Piscis, no estoy de humor – se escuchó aparte de los pasos que se acercaban –

Y es por ello que estoy, aquí – señaló la sueca, antes de ver a su amiga que tenía los ojos un tanto rojos. Claro signo de llanto –

No es algo de lo que te debas preocupar – desvió la mirada, tratando de vana manera que la mayor note su estado –

Me preocupo. Porque eres mi amiga, así como Shura y Mu, siempre me voy a preocupar – suavizo su mirada y su voz. Jamás había notado lo frágil que se podía ver Cam –

No me hables de Mu – susurro como si no quisiera ser escuchada, más siendo Dite tan perceptible como era, la escucho –

Que ha hecho Mu, para que te molestaras? – Cuestiono un poco confundida –

No quiero hablar de ello – aclaro –

Ok, pero si lo sigues guardando te hará más daño – objetó para sentarse sin siquiera ser invitada –

Es que…- suspiro, no le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable – sabias que Mu y Milo, salen…? – los ojos azules se fijaron en los celestes que le devolvían una mirada llena de sorpresa e impacto –

Que…?- logro balbucear. Eso era algo que no se esperaba –

Si, hoy los vi…- revelo con cierta desolación –

***M***

Dite sabes que le pasa a Camus? – Dite levanto la mirada y la fijo en la verde –

No – respondió ocultando la risa que le provocaba la situación de las menores – porque? – cuestiono haciéndose la desentendida, mientras seguía haciendo su rutina de estiramientos –

Es que…no sé, últimamente esta extraña conmigo – soltó en suspiro – y por más que le doy vueltas al asunto no encuentro el motivo del porque? – agrego antes de darle un trago a su agua –

Ya sabes cómo es…tal vez deberías hablar con ella – aconsejo mientras estiraba sus piernas –

Lo eh intentado, pero siempre me evita – negó y dejo salir otro suspiro –

Tal vez has hecho algo, que ella ha confundido – la miro de reojo y expreso, tratando de darle una pista –

Confundido?, pero qué? – medito en los últimos acontecimientos y según ella no había nada que le diera motivos a la de acuario para molestarse –no…- las palabras murieron en la garganta de la peli lila, al ver llegar al estadio a los dorados y entre ellos a Shaka –

Mu? – la peli celeste dejo de tratar de tocar sus pies con la punta de sus dedos, para ver el motivo del repentino silencio de su amiga – oh! – sonrió al ver a quien miraba la tibetana –

Chicas! – Milo, llegó a ellas rompiendo el silencio que las rodeaba – tan temprano y ya preparándose? – pregunto con cierta picardía, tan característica en él, a las dos amazonas doradas –

Obvio, si Milo – Dite sonrió ampliamente al ver entrar a Camus acompañada de Shura – además hoy tocaba que Mu se ejercitara – le dio un golpecito en la espalda a la mencionada –

Pero si yo la veo bien – expuso su pensar – y creo que Saga la ve MUY bien…- le guiño un ojo a la de Aries, haciendo que esta le mirara con curiosidad –

Saga? – cuestiono desviando la mirada al peli azul que notando que Mu le miraba se sonrojo y aparto la mirada – Kanon! – la atención de la menor se viró a al general, que al llamado se acercó – esta vez te quedaras más tiempo? – Cuestiono ni bien tuvo al gemelo a su lado –

Tanto me extrañaste? – le sonrió de modo galante –

No es eso. Es que quería pedirte…– trato de explicarse –

Jajaja tranquila, ya sabes que es broma – siempre le había causado gracia la timidez de Mu –

***M***

Te queda hermoso! – Dite, había mandado que las cuatro se reunieran dos horas antes de la fiesta para arreglarse –

Enserio crees que si? – las mejillas de Shura eran una cerezas por mucho que tratara de disimularlas –

Obvio, Si! – Chillo la peli celeste – Aioros es todo un AMOR! Mira que regalarte ese hermoso vestido, sin duda hombres así son escasos – alabo al ausente sagitario – yo de ti hace rato le digo si y me casó con él – manifiesto su pensar a lo que la española se sonrojo –

Yo opino lo mismo – apoyo la francesa que terminaba de ponerse los guantes, que le cubrían hasta el codo, del vestido –

Pues…- Shura les miro con una sonrisa que no era común en ella –

Mírenle la mano y sabrán que ya acepto – aporto la lemuriana que solo miraba –

Que?! – las guardianas de los dos últimos templos por poco y le arrancan la mano a la española – ah! Porque no nos lo dijiste! – reclamo la sueca, mirando el anillo de compromiso –

Era secreto – se excusó –

Y porque Mu lo sabe? – cuestiono con algo de recelo la peli aguamarina –

Porque Aioros me pidió que hiciera alianzas gemelas, para cuando se casaran y en su emoción me conto lo del compromiso, y que lo anunciarían hoy – conto la peli lila con calma –

O sea que sus alianzas serán hechas del mismo material sagrado que las armaduras – dedujo la gala –

Atena, le dio su consentimiento a Aioros – explico esta vez Shura –

Wa! Aioros es el hombre perfecto! Están lindo! – los ojos celestes de Dite se iluminaron –

Ey! Va a ser mi esposo – se quejó la peli Negro verdosa –

Lástima – fingió aflicción –

Ah…creo que mejor seguimos…- pidió Aries –

***M***

Ya te dije que lo que ella sintiera no es de mi incumbencia – respondió con frialdad el rubio, sin dejar de ascender al templo suprior –

No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil, Shaka – le reclamo el peli azul de escorpio – Mu, te ama desde que tengo memoria y tú…- trato de controlar el impulso asesino que le surgió al escuchar las palabras del virgo –

Y eso a ti que más te da? – pregunto parando y girándose al verlo –

La quiero mucho y no me gusta verla sufrir – respondió con sinceridad, sin notar que su respuesta había hecho que los puños del sexto guardián se estrujaran –

El sufrimiento es electivo – manifestó antes de seguir su camino –

Hijo de tu…- mascullo con molestia antes de seguir los pasos del rubio –

***M***

Una fiesta muy bien planeada, debo decir – Julián Solo hizo notar su presencia a las mujeres de esa mesa – Saori, Hilda, Pandora, Fler y Daiana*…– miro a la "extraña" de la cual se le había olvidado el nombre – ah…- miro a la chicas en busca de ayuda, pero las muy condenadas solo rieron –

Soy Lyfia – sonrió la chica –

Y como siempre soy el único dios? – bromeo el joven –

El retardado diría yo – Abel y su _inmortal_ presencia llego junto a Paolo**–

Tenías que aparecer – gruño el emperador de los mares –

No le prestes atención – sugirió el pelirrojo –

Los humanos son tan simples –

Tan simples que no pudiste matarlos – se burló el dios de los mares del recién llegado Hades –

No creo que nadie en esta mesa deba hablar de ello – adrede expreso la diosa de Sabiduría –

***M***  
Milo – Dita miro con desánimo a su amigo –

Todo está bien, aun…- Mu trataba de animar, aunque su ánimo no fuera el mejor en ese momento –

Sabes que…- Milo se puso de pie y mando al diablo, la cajita de terciopelo que mantenía la cadena – vine a una fiesta, y no voy a perder esta noche por NADIE – las dos chicas le miraron sin entender de donde salió ese ánimo y es que cambio tan de repente – ven Mu – toma a la peli lila de la mano y la arrastro a la pista de baile, importándole si Camus seguía o no en ese lugar y con quien. Le había dolido, si, más no se la iba a pasar llorando por ella – nosotros también podemos divertirnos…- le sonrió a su amiga que le devolvió la sonrisa –

 *****M*****

 **PV: ok, hasta aquí llego este capítulo!**

 **Ikki: o.o? no entendí nada**

 **PV: y crees que yo sí? –**

 **Ikki: supuse que si…tú lo escribes…**

 **PV: bueno…jejeje**

 **Ikki: nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sentimientos** **Diferentes**

La mirada verde y turquesa, se habían encontrado. El mundo para ellos dos se había detenido. No más dolor por amor no correspondido, no más esperanzas rotas por cada vez que los veían ignorarlos. Sólo con el encontrar sus miradas, el mundo había dado una vuelta, y el mal trago pasó.

No creí que Escorpio pudiera hacer pareja con Aries, se ven bien juntos - la voz de la espectro de Garuda, se dejo escuchar en medio de la música suave -

El amor se siente en el aire - río Fler, sin darse por enterada de que esas palabras eran escuchadas por Camus -

Siempre crei que Acuario tenía algo con Escorpio - comentó la peli naranja de Eta. Y así como esos comentarios, surgieron al ver a Milo y Mu bailar tan ensimismado, había muchos más -

***M***

Mu...? - después de buscarla por mucho tiempo al fin, Aldebaran, pudo dar con ella, sin embargo verla allí abrazada así misma escondida en aquel balcón alejado, del templo principal le preocupo - linda, que pasó? - cuestionó mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas -

Yo...- sus ojos se empañaron aún más al tratar de hablar, de exponer el dolor que albergaba -

Tranquila - susurro, mientras abrazaba a su amiga y vecina -

Él me odia - murmuró en medio de llanto -

...- y Aldebaran sabía a quien se refería con él, por lo que simplemente se limitó a tratar de tranquilizarla -

Y Cami...yo...yo de verdad que no...- las palabras murieron en su boca, pues el dolor de saberse odiada por la persona amada y su mejor amiga le ahogaba -

***F***

Es una noche hermosa - con esa frase, el pelirrojo que caía antipático a más de uno, se le había acercado, y no era como si ella no supiera que era lo que quería, más por la amistad que tenían jamás pudo echarlo - para celebrar el nacimiento de alguien más hermosa aún - le sonrió de manera que otras hubieran calificado como hermosa, más a ella le pareció tan común. - Feliz Cumpleaños Camus - le tendió una cajita envuelta con los colores tan característicos del hielo - espero sea de tu agrado - agregó y sin pedir permiso tomó asiento junto a ella -

...- abrió el obsequio más por cortesía que por interés, y es que ella sólo quería volver su atención a la puerta, buscando así ser la primera en saber como Milo iba y porque había demorado tanto - gracias - observó una linda cadena de plata, con un dije del mismo con forma de copo -

Sería mejor recompensado, si me cedieras una canción - pidió Surt, a lo cual quiso negarse pues ella sólo esperaba a... la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Milo bellamente vestido por un esmoquin negro, una camisa azul noche y una corbata negra. Y sonrio al verlo más su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que tan animado estaba junto a Mu -

Claro - con esas pequeña palabra aceptó. Milo era un idiota -

***M***

Es que no entendía como Mu le podía hacer eso, a ella quien se supone era su amiga. Como sea, Mu le estaba dando dónde más le dolia y eso era algo que no debia permitir.

Eres lo más lindo que eh conocido y... - no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al escuchar a su amigo empezar a decir, y es que ella prefería que no dijera nada antes de que se le declarará. No quería dañarlo -

Surt - llamó deteniendo su intento de confesión - tengo que ir a saludar a las deidades es mi cumpleaños después de todo - expresó, encontrado eso como la mejor excusa -

Claro. Pero no los invitados saludan a la festejada ? - cuestionó para si mismo despues de ver ya a Camus lejos -

***M***

Ahora yo! - Milo apenas y pudo reaccionar, cuando Kanon pasó a quitarle su posición como pareja de baile de la lemuriana -

Oye! -se quejó el bicho, más nada pudo hacer para remediar lo ocurrido -

Te gusta mucho, no? - Camus había ignorado olímpicamente la mesa de los dioses para ir directo al encuentro del Escorpión, que se veía sorprendido por el tan inesperado aparecer de la acuario -

Que? - le miró dudoso más su mirada siguió el baile del Géminis menor y la Aires -

Eso es para ella? - desvío la mirada a la mano del peli azul, donde estaba la cajita de terciopelo -

Es para mi persona especial, si - expresó sin darse cuenta que lo dicho había hecho que Camus ocultarla su mirada tras el flequillo, tratando de ocultar su dolor

...oh, entiendo - 1...2...3 tuvoque contar para que su voz y semblante regresarán a lo que era, antes de que el se diera cuenta - Bueno, creo que... - suspiro antes de volver a hablar - nos vemos luego - se despidió -

***M***

Y que querías pedirme? - Kanon era alguien con quien ella siempre supo podía contar, por eso es que le tenía confianza para pedirle algo así -

Pues, quería saber si me puedes conseguir Oricalcum - murmuró sólo para que el general la escuchará -

Y puedo saber para que? - por la sonrisa que le había regalado Mu supo que si se lo traería, por ello precedió a contarle el porque deseaba ese material -

Quiero hacer un regalo - sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al sólo recordar para quien era el obsequio -

No me digas que...- el peli azul sólo movió la boca para que Mu leyera en esta lo que suponía -

No él aún no sabe, por eso quiero decírselo y...- Sus ojos brillaron al pensar en el sexto guardián -

Ok. Te entiendo - el menor suspiro y es que eso le iba a doler a su hermano pero que podía hacer más allá que aceptarlo - espero Shaka sepa apreciarlo "y apreciarte" - lo último lo pensó y su mirada siguió al rubio que se veía tan indiferente todo a su alrededor -

***M***

Le deseamos a la Onceava guardián del santuario más años de vida y que estos estén plagados de felicidad y bendiciones... - Atena era la que daba las palabras mientras la festejada miraba a su alrededor a todos los invitados, buscando en ellos a uno en especial que no se veía por ningún lado al igual que a Mu, y donde se habían metido? - y bueno Feliz Cumpleaños Camus! - La voz de su diosa la sacó de sus pensamientos y atinó a responder el abrazo brindado por esta -

***M***

Sólo debes ser sincero, dejar que tu corazón hable - aconsejo -

Como si fuera tan fácil o al menos no estuviera tan confundido - expresó con pesar -

Y puedo saber porque? - cuestionó, sin entender las palabras de Milo -

Es que no sé, pero creo que no es momento - negó y miró hacia el manto estrellado que cubría el cielo -

Porque no lo sería? - le miró sin entender nada -

Porque...- los ojos verdes de la lemuriana se abrieron de par en par. No se esperaba eso - creo que me gustas - declaró después de terminar el casto beso -

Yo...- su mente estaba en blanco y apenas y podía coordinar lo que quería expresar -

Interrumpo...? - los ojos azules de Shaka, parecían querer asesinar al peli azul. Mas así como esa molestia estaba también había una profunda decepción, la cual se clavó como una daga en el corazón de la Aries -y yo que creía que la más "tranquila" eras tú, Aries, pero que equivocado estaba. - expresó para luego voltear - eres peor...- diciendo ello dejó solos y en silencio a Milo y Mu -

***F***

Pero Shaka no tenía derecho de decir ello, tu no le debes nada...- trató de animar Alde, más el llanto de su amiga no cesó -

...pero...yo...- las lágrimas cayeron aún más - Milo...No sé...Camus...Quiero...Shaka...- el de Tauro no comprendió el punto de la peli lila, más una idea se daba: Mu amaba a Shaka, quería a Milo y por lo mismo no deseaba dañarlo, también quería demasiado a Camus como para soportar el desprecio de está por algo que ella tampoco busco -

***M***


	4. Chapter 4

**Motivos para el dolor**

Pero, porque estas tan enfadada con Mu? - desde la noche del cumpleaños de Camus, Dite había visto un distanciamiento y algo de hostigamiento entre la acuario y Aries - no es como si tú fueras algo de Milo, digo, tú misma decías que te valía lo que él hiciera - agregó al verla arrugar el ceño -

...- silencio, eso era lo único con lo que podía contestarle a la peli celeste y es que ella tampoco entendía su enfado con su amiga -

Es como si Milo te reclamará por haber bailado casi toda la noche con Surt. Tú no eres nada de él, así que con qué derecho él podría reclamarte? – Los ojos celestes se fijaron en las expresiones de la ojí azul, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos - entonces...- insistió al no obtener respuesta alguna -

...- sus puños se estrujaron y odio el tener que darle la razón a la peli celeste, más no contestó –

En todo caso Milo no tiene la obligación de sentir lo mismo que tú por él, ya que él es hombre libre de elegir con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida - sabía que estaba siendo cruel con la Francesa más esa no era más que la verdad - y si Mu es la mujer con la que quiere estar, lo único que podemos...puedes hacer es aceptarlo - y ocurrió, al fin la fría guardián del onceavo templo colapsó. Dite, sólo la abrazo y espero que se desahogara -

***M***

Tranquila - Aioros, apenas y pudo tomar la muñeca de su novia, pues esta estaba lista para ir al sexto templo y trocear al rubio guardián -

No!, Aioros, el idiota insinuó lo peor para Mu y eso no lo permito. Quién diablos cree que es?! No es más que un imbécil, descerebrado que piensa que es algo! - gruño mientras forcejeaba con el castaño -

Sé que te indigna pero, no podemos actuar así de violentos. Mu esta dolida y Shaka...- miró a su futura esposa antes de seguir - Shaka solo esta celoso - esas palabras hicieron que su novia dejará de forcejear y lo mirará interrogante - él en su mundo pensaba que Mu solo había sido vista por él, y ver que no era así lo hizo reaccionar de esa manera – hablo con calma, tratando de transmitirle eso a su novia –

Y solo por eso, crees que es justificable su proceder? – Aioros suspiro con pesar, sabia como era la capricornio – él no tiene derecho alguno a sentirse traicionado o dolido, ya que, se cansó de hacer pensar a medio santuario que lo que Mu sentía no le importaba – sus ojos negro verdosos, miraron tristeza al sagitario –

***M***

… — porque se sentía así?! Porque se sentía tan dolido y traicionado?! Como si lo que hiciera Aries con su vida le importara. A él le importaba un pepino, lo que la guardián de la primera casa hiciera y con quien lo hiciera. Pero si eso era así, porque le molestaba tanto? – ya basta! – expreso con molestia, intentando parar así sus emociones y pensamientos. Como si con eso bastara para dejar atrás todo lo que estaba sintiendo – no puedo estar torturándome por cosas tan vanas como esto – murmuro, y con pesadez se dejó caer sobre aquel sofá que había sobrevivido a su molestia – a mí que demonios me importa si gusta de descerebrados, insoportables, inmaduros e idiotas…- chasqueo la lengua, cerrando sus ojos dejo salir un suspiro – Mu no tiene la obligación de amarme…- y al fin después de todo el berrinche hecho, se dio cuenta de que sí, le dolía todo eso porque Mu había dejado de ser solo una compañera de orden. Había pasado a ocupar un lugar especial en su vida–

***M***

Te sientes mejor? – Aldebarán, había llegado temprano ese día a su templo, con toda la intención de saber en que situación se encontraba su amiga –

Si, gracias – trato de sonreír en vano porque vamos, Alde era su amigo de toda la vida, quien la conocía más que cualquiera en la orden, por ende sabía que sería difícil engañarlo –

…- el grandote solo suspiro al ver el amago de sonrisa de Mu, más no dijo nada. Hablar sobre el tema seria como poner el dedo en la herida y eso era algo que él no haría – bien, de todos modos hoy será un día trabajoso – desvió la mirada al exterior al escuchar las voces de los escandalosos de bronce –

Aldebarán! – Kiki y Seiya, se disputaron la atención del tauro, mientras Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu solo saludaban con la mano –

Es un día muy bonito, cierto? – Shun se había acercado a la mayor – le gustaría acompañarnos…?- invito ignorando la mirada del ruso –

Exactamente a dónde? – Los niños de bronce, eran aquella parte de juventud que ellos no pudieron disfrutar por lo que siempre que podía trataba de pasar tiempo con ello –

Iremos a comprar recuerdos, antes de ir a Japón – respondió Seiya dejando atrás a Kiki y Alde –

Se marcharán tan rápido? – la lemuriano miro con curiosidad a los jóvenes guerreros –

Saori, nos dio límite de tiempo – murmuro por lo bajo Hyoga sin darle mayor importancia – digo, tenemos que regresar…pedimos permiso solo por unos días y Saori se molestara si hacemos esperar a los profesores – suspiro. La idea de estudiar con profesores privados hasta nivelarse, no le era muy de su agrado, al igual que tampoco lo era para Seiya e Ikki, pues a Shiryu y Shun parecía gustarles mucho –

Entiendo…- suspiro y le hubiese gustado negarse pues no se sentía con muchos ánimos de ir a Rodorio, más jamás había podido negarle nada a los niños de la esperanza – bien – sonrió, haciendo que la peli verde sonriera con ternura –

***M***

Como paso?, no lo sabía. Más allí estaba media orden dorada y demás, comiendo frente a frente en aquella cafetería.

No había probado algo tan rico en Asgard – para romper la tensión que empezaba a hogar, Mime comento –

Claro que no, una amiga me mando la receta y como no la pude hacer se la regale a la señora que hace postres y mira que logro hacerlo – conto Dite, mientras comía del dulce – recuerdas Camus, como sufrimos junto a Mu para hacerlo, casi quemamos la cocina de Shura – el comentario de Dite, hizo que las mencionadas se miraran por breves instantes –

Yo puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga – Mime suspiro ante el comentario de poco humilde de Sorrento –

Si, por eso Tetis pone en alerta a todas las ordenes cuando pones tus manos sobre la cocina – Aiacos jamás dejaba pasar una oportunidad para matar ilusiones y egos –

Tetis es una escandalosa – bufo –

Deberían dejar que Shiryu lo intente, si hay alguien que sabe cocinar es él – declaro la menor de la orden de bronce – verdad Seiya? – su verde mirada se fijó en su amigo –

Seiya no prueba, el solo traga así que de sabor no sabe nada – expreso Hyoga que miraba con cierto asco el comer del Pegaso – sigo preguntándome cómo puedes tragar así, y no engordar – negó –

Metabolismo – Camus y Mu se miraron fijamente al darse cuenta que habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Dite sonrió era obvio que su molestia no iba a durar mucho. Eran amigas desde hace mucho y eso ni un amor lo iba a romper –

***M***

Deberías aclarar esa maraña de sentimientos antes de hablar Milo – Kanon se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos confusos del bicho mucho antes incluso que el mismo Milo. Por lo que después de como había terminado todo la noche anterior había ido a visitar al bichejo y su miseria –

Ya lo sé, es solo que no sé qué hacer…- suspiro – digo, mi razón y corazón difieren mucho y no sé realmente a quien seguir – hablo con desanimo –

Si quieres mi opinión, te diré que escuches a la razón…el corazón solo te llevara a la perdición – diciendo ello le dio una palmaditas en la espalda – y lo digo enserio…- concluyo –

 _El Amor, es algo complicado. La razón es la mejor opción a seguir en casos como el Amor, pero y el corazón? Que se puede hacer si este late tan fuerte tratando de ahogar cualquier sentir que difiera con su sentir…_


End file.
